blamofandomcom-20200215-history
The Main Character
This is the main character of the game Blamo. Not much is know about them, they don't say anything, they don't express any emotion except the derpy smirk on their face. In fact it's unknown what even is the main character, it has been called many things in the game itself "Pill shaped creature", "Tic Tac creature", etc. Some people in the community just call it Blamo, though the word "Blamo" is mostly used as an adjective to describe something or someone throughout the game. The color of the creature is a light shade of violet on the top, a grassy green from its torso to ankles, black slab shaped shoes, and a normal purple stripe all the way across the middle of it. One of the most noticeable features of the character are its extremely large pupils and its sorta cracked smirk. Though the plain slate for the creature is mostly just those features, you are able to customize the creature with a small variety of things, some can be used for decoration while other can actually help you get into hard to reach places in the game. Such as... Wings '''In the customisable area on the wall is a purple slab, talk to it and you can equip the wings, they can make you fly and partake in landscape viewings '''Speedy Shoes In the customisable area on the wall is a red slab, talk to it and you can equip the Speedy Shoes, they can make you run really fast. Jumpy Shoes '''In the customisable area on the wall is a brown slab, talk to it and you can equip the Jumpy Shoes, they can make you jump really high and get to high places. '''Crazy Egg Hat '''Wear a cracked egg on your head with crazy eyes, I mean why not? '''Sunglasses '''You might not like yourself now, but at least you look cool with your sunglasses. '''Pirate Hat '''The skull and crossbones sure do look nice, just like a real captain. '''Rubber Duck '''Put a cute rubber duck on your head *quack* '''Paper Boat Hat Who needs newspaper when you got a sweet hat! Bubble Hat '''Praise bee to the Bubble '''Short Haired Galaxy Hat '''I think you can see Mars from here '''Long Haired Galaxy Hat '''Yep, you can see Mars from here '''Dog Hat '''I'm a dog I swear '''Chicken Hat I think it's staring into my soul Lampshade Hat '''I would have brought a party hat, but I ran out of money '''Squid Hat '''Blubb Blubb '''Blue Ponytail Hair '''It almost looks like the ocean '''Fancy Galaxy Hair '''Scratch that I think I can see past Mars at this point '''Fox Ears '''Like a true hunter '''Deer Antlers '''Makes you look a bit menacing don't they '''Cap '''Just your average baseball cap '''Alien Antenna '''No wait, i'm already on Mars! '''Spaceman Helmet '''We have lift off '''Starman Helmet '''Seems so familiar, almost like a certain character you might know '''Sherlock Hat '''Good for solving mysteries '''Wizard Hat and Beard '''I've been practicing the arts of magic '''Tropical Hat '''Just in time for vacation '''Spiked Black Haircut '''Lookin' Good '''Color Customization '''Customize the color of each part of your character! ''' Category:Template documentation Category:Characters